catra gets what's coming to her
by killerbee8t
Summary: Adora has had with Catra getting away with things, not anymore.


Catra gets what's coming to her

It's a cold night in the forest and night slowly over takes the day. One would think its time to be relaxed, but this is no time to be relaxed. Catra has he claws gripped around the neck of a random goat women who is too scared to even scream for help.

Adora in her She-Ra form stands a few feet away, she was tasked with finding this goat women when her village said she was out for too long. Adora yells to Catra "Let her go, if you want to hurt someone I'm your target."

Catra looks up, saying in her normal sly tone "OH! You want me to target you, Ha! You are really funny Adora. I came to an understanding, the best way to hurt you is to hurt the ones you should protect."

Adora yells out but is silent. Catra rips the women's neck out with her claws. Blood spurts everywhere, landing and covering Adora in blood.

Catra gets up and says "You failed again" then tries to lick the blood from her hand but before she can taste it, Adora kicks Catra in the face. Adora never moved so fast in her life, even as She-Ra.

Adora tries to heal the damage Catra did, "your going to be ok, just stay with me now" in a calm but pained voice. "Its working" but the women's neck bleeds even faster. She smiles at her and says "tell the village, I love them" then the woman passes away.

Adora has shade over her eyes even though its dark out, trembling as she holds the woman's body with tears down her eyes.

Catra gets back up reeling from the pain, "ow that hurts, you have one strong kick, never skip leg day I guess, oh look you lose and I win, haha bye Adora" Catra gets on to one of the transports and starts it up "bye Adora, she you next time, and I want to see that look of defeat again so bye bitch" Catra hits the lever to move forward but its not moving "oh come on you piece of shit, Kyle is more reliable than you" Catra turns around to see Adora holding one with one hand.

Adora says in a low voice "The next place you go with be of my choice you fucker" Adora throws Catra off the transport and throws it a large rock exploding it.

Catra gets up dazed saying "what the hell just happened" only to see Adora rushing at her. Catra tries to scratch only to have her hand be caught. In an instant Adora crushes her hand send Catra to scream in pain. "you're the good guy, you cant hurt me, your moral compass" Adora looks down at her stating "All is fair in love and WAR". Adora then holds Catra's shoulder and breaks it, then her legs. Catra begs for mercy only to be met with a punch in the face breaking her nose. Catra tries to crawl away but Adora grabs her leg "Don't worry Catra, you will not die here, that wont happen for about 80 years, but this is going to hurt. A lot." Adora then sling Catra into a near by tree face only with her hand still on Catra's leg, leaving a blood splatter on the tree trunk.

A few minutes goes by when Swiftwind comes to pick up Adora, "hey Adora you Called….Oh god, is that a body in that tarp and Catra tide up and slowly bleeding, WTF happened here" Adora looks down and says "I'll tell you later"

They fly back to the village only to hand the body to the Village leader. "I'm sorry I could not save her in time"

Queen Glimmer and Bow sit on the Balcony getting to handies with each other only to be interrupted by Adora yelling to them, "get a doctor, we have a new prisoner"

Two days later Catra is in stable condition. Her injuries will heal and thankfully she will be able to walk and write normally but it will take 2-3 years of physical rehab to get it back the doctor tells them and Adora should have done less damage so then he could think about caring for good people.

Hours later Catra gets up from her sleep only to be met with an angry Adora. "your going to pay for your crimes and it won't be pretty you scumbag piece of shit, hope you get used as a cum rag" Such harsh words only made Adora feel good about her self and made Catra feel worse about herself and that's what Adora wants, no what Adora needs.


End file.
